Liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and particularly liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) systems using a reflective light engine or imager, are becoming increasingly prevalent in imaging devices such as rear projection television (RPTV). In an LCOS system, projected light is polarized by a polarizing beam splitter (PBS) and directed onto a LCOS imager or light engine comprising a matrix of pixels. Throughout this specification, and consistent with the practice of the relevant art, the term pixel is used to designate a small area or dot of an image, the corresponding portion of a light transmission, and the portion of an imager producing that light transmission.
Each pixel of the imager modulates the light incident on it according to a gray-scale factor input to the imager or light engine to form a matrix of discrete modulated light signals or pixels. The matrix of modulated light signals is reflected or output from the imager and directed to a system of projection lenses which project the modulated light onto a display screen, combining the pixels of light to form a viewable image. In this system, the gray-scale variation from pixel to pixel is limited by the number of bits used to process the image signal. The contrast ratio from bright state (i.e., maximum light) to dark state (minimum light) is limited by the leakage of light in the imager.
One of the major disadvantages of existing LCOS systems is the difficulty in reducing the amount of light in the dark state, and the resulting difficulty in providing outstanding contrast ratios. This is, in part, due to the leakage of light, inherent in LCOS systems.
In addition, since the input is a fixed number of bits (e.g., 8, 10, etc.), which must describe the full scale of light, there tend to be very few bits available to describe subtle differences in darker areas of the picture. This can lead to contouring artifacts.
One approach to enhance contrast in LCOS in the dark state is to use a COLORSWITCH™ or similar device to scale the entire picture based upon the maximum value in that particular frame. This improves some pictures, but does little for pictures that contain high and low light levels. Other attempts to solve the problem have been directed to making better imagers, etc. but these are at best incremental improvements.
Stereoscopic projection systems are used, for example, in 3D theaters to create a three-dimensional image by providing different, oppositely polarized images to the eyes of a viewer. In LCOS imager systems, polarized light must be provided to the LCOS imager for modulation. The oppositely polarized light is typically not used. Instead it is directed away from the projection path.
What is needed is a stereoscopic projection system that enhances the contrast ratio for video images, particularly in the dark state, and reduces contouring artifacts.